This invention is related to a pneumatic construction game, and more particularly to an easily assembled, tubular construction game having pressurized air for moving a body around an endless conduit, with adjustable air vents in the conduit for controlling the rate of motion of the body.
Pneumatic amusement games are known in the prior art in which pressurized air is employed to move a lightweight body along an open-ended tube. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,657 which issued to Gordon A. Barlow, et al, Feb. 17, 1981. When the ends of the tube are connected together, it is difficult to control the motion of the ball along the tube.